The Lost Children
by Decipher-No.XIII
Summary: Una chica nacida de un tanque, no sabe de donde viene o quien es, lo unico que sabe es que es un Vampiro y esta a las ordenes del Jefe de la casa Quiere saber la verdad de su vida y para ello tiene que pasar duras pruebas y luchar contra el Vampiro que esta detras de ella, Nagumo Haruya mejor conocido como Burn


_**..::ADVERTENCIA::. YAOI**_ SakumaxKidou FudouxGenda etc…Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

_**Música del capítulo:**_ Higurashi no naku koro ni Ost – Main Theme (De verdad les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen, le da un toque tétrico)

Allo… Bueno Este es un proyecto que nació cuando estaba en clases *risas* La verdad estoy asombrada de que me quedara largo. Sin más distracciones. Buena lectura

"_No le temo a un mundo inmerso en la oscuridad"_

La noche era fría y lluviosa, los truenos hacían un ruido infernal y tal parecía que la tierra se iba a inundar por la fuerte lluvia.

En lo alto de una colina, muy lejos de la ciudad pasando un denso y macabro bosque donde la gente solía entrar y jamás regresar se encontraba una enorme mansión con más de 400 años de antigüedad. Antes de llegar a la puerta había un enorme jardín con una fuente en forma de _Andras _el demonio; Su cabeza y ojos eran como las de un búho y su cuerpo desnudo de un ángel alado, montado sobre un lobo negro y blandiendo un sable muy puntiagudo.

La mansión por el interior poseía tesoros y riquezas jamás imaginados por la gente ordinaria. Todas las armaduras y los cubiertos eran echas de plata fina, las cortinas y alfombras estaban hechas de la mejor tela jamás creada; Seda de alta calidad y lana de vicuña.

Pero no era lo material lo que hacía de esa mansión un lugar misterioso si no la gente que habitaba dentro de ella. Kageyama Reiji, era el dueño de la mansión y no era solo un hombre normal que gozaba de lujos exquisitos si no que era un poderoso y viejo vampiro con más de 250 años de edad.

El se encontraba en su despacho, sentado en una enorme silla forraba de satín rojo. La habitación era adornada con millones de libros viejos de todos los temas, en las estanterías había objetos de cristal y muñecos de porcelana y diamante tallados a mano y varias pinturas de demonios y runas inundaban las paredes. Llevaba puesto una hermosa gabardina negra que hacia juego con su camisa vino, su cabello lo ataba de manera muy sencilla alado de su cuello con un moño negro, de su cuello siempre colgaba un hermoso camafeo de plata con un enorme rubí insertado y con detalles de espirales hechos en oro. Ese collar significaba mucho para él, pues nunca se lo quitaba y algo que siempre lo distinguía eran esas gafas negras que siempre usaba ocultando sus felinos ojos rojos.

El vampiro más poderoso se encontraba descansando en su despacho, últimamente no sentía cansado y una buena copa de vino lo relajaba. A pesar de que quería relajarse solo tenía una cosa en mente… "_Tengo que ir a verla_", se repetía muchas veces.

En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta, podía imaginarse de quien se trataba, pues era el único que se atrevía a perturbar su descansó.

-Pasa-dijo en tono serio.

-Disculpe mi señor.- Dijo un joven de rastas atadas a la mitad con traje negro y lentes especiales verdes que de igual manera ocultaban sus ojos. Sé que es su momento de descansó y que no debería molestarlo pero…

-¿Si ya lo sabes entonces para que me molestas?-Le dijo interrumpiéndolo- Espero que sea importante, de otra manera no quiero ser molestado.

-Lo es mi señor, hace no mucho tiempo _ella _ha tenido actividad cerebral, todo indica que no tardara mucho en despertar. Hemos drenado más de 2 veces la sangre del tanque pues ella absorbe los nutrientes muy rápido.

Kageyaba se paro muy rápido de su silla y dejo la copa de vino en la mesita que tenia alado, a pasos rápidos se dirigía a la puerta.

-Vámonos, Kidou- Ordeno muy decido- Si esta noche despierta tenemos que tener todo listo

-Como ustedes ordene- Obedeció alcanzando su paso.

§◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈§

En la parte más baja de la mansión, había algo que le importaba a kabeyama más que su propia vida. Un enorme laboratorio con maquinas de medicina que Kidou había creado especialmente para lo que el necesitaba. El laboratorio estaba lleno de papeles y libros, unos sobre magia negra, otros sobre sanación maldita, Tubos de ensayos llenos con líquidos raros y misteriosos. Los estantes estaban llenos de frascos de todos los tamaños los cuales contenían cosas grotescas como cerebros, hígados, ojos y otras partes del cuerpo humano nadando en un líquido misterioso verde y nauseabundo. Después de todas esas cosas lo que más llamaba la atención era un tanque gigante justo en medio de la sala. Media al menos 2 metros de alto y 3 de ancho, estaba lleno de un liquido rojo no muy espeso…Era sangre, y flotando en esa sangre no había nada más que una chica desnuda de cabello largo. Tenía en la boca una especie de tuvo que la abastecía de el suficiente oxigeno para vivir, en las venas de sus brazos y la sienes de su cabeza tenía dos agujas enterradas con grandes tubos que daban la apariencia de ser cordones umbilicales.

Un joven moreno de cabello largo celeste con plateado brillante y ojos hermosos color naranja, estaba parado enfrente del tanque mirándolo fijamente con los brazos cruzados. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra con muchos estoperoles abierta que dejaba al descubierto un poco de su lampiño pecho de donde colgaban varios collares de piedras preciosas, tenía un pantalón negro entubado un poco roto de la rodilla izquierda, además de una enormes botas negras y un parche en el ojo derecho.

-"_¿No vas a tardar mucho en despertar eh?"- _Pensaba de manera poco animosa- ¿Por qué mejor no te mueres de una vez?- Lo dijo ya no pensándolo si no en tono un poco bajo-

-Eso sería problemático- Dijo alguien desde la puerta- El señor Kageyama quedaría destrozado si esa se muere, tu ya deberías saberlo muy bien ¿no Sakuma?- Dijo con sorna aquel muchacho. Solo tenía un corte de cabello estilo punk rapado de ambos lados y solo dejando una cresta con los bordes del cabello pintados de color gris y un tatuaje justo alado. Llevaba una camisa blanca abierta a la mitad unos pantalones pegados, botas de cuero cafés y sus orejas estaban llenas de aretes

- Si ella se muere también será problemático para nosotros ¿Sabes?, llevamos más de 3 años tomando sangre de animales por ella y si te soy sincero comienza a cansarme que toda la sangre que recolectamos de manera estúpida con tubos sea para ese tanque, extraño enterrar mis colmillos en algún cuello humano y sentir como poco a poco su insignificante vida se va mientras yo disfruto a lo grande- Le dijo en un tono cruel.

-Eres un mentiroso Fudou- Le dijo sin mirarlo- Tu cada vez que te da la gana vas a ciudad seduces a hermosos chicos y los matas, no soy idiota.

Fudou estallo en risas muy escandalosas tal parecía que no le preocupaba que lo hubieras descubierto.

-Como siempre eres muy inteligente. Si, lo hago pero es cansado ocultar la evidencia si que el señor Kabeyama se entere ¿sabes?

-Eres una puta descarada solo buscando con quien revolcarte para beber su sangre mientras tienes orgasmos… Me das asco- Le escupió ya mirándolo con ojos de desprecio

-Oh… Ya veo, ya veo.-Dijo con una sonrisa- Estas molesto porque Kidou no te hace caso ¿verdad? Bueno la verdad es que nunca lo a echo, dime, ¿Qué se siente que el este más preocupado con lo que le pase a esta chica que a ti?

La rabia comenzaba a corroer a Sakuma de pies a cabeza… pues era verdad

-Ya basta Fudou- dijo otra voz- Es suficiente el señor Kabeyama está por llegar y no será lo correcto que los vea pelear cuando ella está por despertar-

-Oh… ¡Genda!- Dijo animado- Que bueno que estas aquí, comenzaba a aburrirme y ya sabes que contigo siempre me entretengo- Le decía mientras se ponía detrás de él y lo tomaba de la cintura pegándolo hacia el- Te he extrañado- Le decía en la oreja…

¡Ya basta Fudou!- Le grito mientras volteaba a mirar a Sakuma pero este no parecía tomarles atención, e había volteado para seguir mirando fijamente el tanque.

En ese momento Sakuma pudo ver exactamente como los parpados de la chica comenzaban a moverse dando la impresión que se estaba despertando.

-No va a tardar mucho en despertase- Se dio la vuelta y vio que Kidou le hablaba desde la puerta y venía acompañado de Kageyama- ha movido los parpados ¿verdad?- Le pregunto mientras se acercaba a hacia el tanque-

-S… si, los ha movido un poco

-Ya veo, Señor Kageyama, usted decide, La fuerzo a despertar o esperamos a que ella lo haga. Ya que esta lista no afectaría nada si la forzó

-No, deja que ella abra sus ojos sola- Dijo en tono distante el vampiro

En ese momento dentro de la mente de la chica en el tanque una serie de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza. Eran confusas, _una bicicleta, un chico, y un auto_.

_**-¡CUIDADO!...**_ Y todo se apagaba ante sus ojos

***_Despierta_***Le decía una voz

Y como un reflejo la chica abrió sus ojos de golpe y dejaba ver unos ojos felinos rojos fuego de mirada triste, veía borroso y no distinguía nada, No sabe quien era o donde estaba.

-Ha despertado señor- Decía kidou. Sakuma Genda y Fudou veían impresionados el tanque la chica que había estado dormida por más de 3 años había abierto los ojos

-Sáquenla…- Ordeno Kageyama y poco a poco la sangre se iba del tanque

Continuará…

Bueno mis panditas rojos es todo por hoy. Esta historia es una mezcla rara de Inazuma y otra serie, no les diré cual para no hacer spoiler pronto sabrán quien es la misteriosa chica del tanque, tratare de subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible. Bueno comentarios malos comentarios son bien recibidos: D

§ _Decipher _§


End file.
